1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art for generating still image data from a plurality of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, art for generating still image data from moving image data recorded using a digital video camera or other moving image imaging device has been becoming more widespread. For the process of generating still image data from moving image data, generally, it is possible to generate a plurality of still image data from moving image data, so the task of organizing the generated plurality of still image data arises. Furthermore, cases are also assumed of it being difficult to grasp where a subject, for an image for which part of the subject has been imaged, has moved to.
In such a case, if the positional relationship of the images represented by a plurality of still image data is displayed, this lightens the burden of the organizing task and of understanding the still images. Furthermore, the type of problems described above are not limited to generation of still image data from moving image data, but the same problems may also occur for a plurality of successively imaged still image data, for example.
However, conventionally, use of information representing the positional relationship of a plurality of still image data for this kind of application had not been thought of.